Along For The Ride
by Nanashi100 HeeroMaxwell100
Summary: Two girls fresh out of agent academy and seventh grade have to help the gundam pilots on a mission
1. Default Chapter

authors: HeeroMaxwell100 and Nanashi100

rating: pg-13

categories: adventure/humor

ALONG FOR THE RIDE

chapter 1

"...and I would again like to congratulate you young achievers for successfully passing your training. You may now receive your badges as full agents." 

As the headmaster of the FBI Academy finished his speech, the 115 graduates threw their tasseled hats off into the air and celebrated. Everyone headed out the door to the waiting arms of their parents. All except two. And they happened to be the only two agents to ever graduate from the FBIA at age 14.

"I can't believe we actually lived through the training!" Alexandra, who was one of the two, said, dramatically sighing as she ran her hand through her short, curly blonde hair. 

"Well, I know I couldn't have endured the torture without someone to endure it with me!" the other girl said, who was named Jessica. She let her shoulder-length black hair out of it's bun.

"How 'bout we go out for pizza?" Alex asked.

"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of an expensive French restaurant, but since you're paying, I'll let you decide." Jessie smirked, laughing at the look of mock anger on her best friend's face.

"Gee, that's awful sweet of you." Alex retorted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

at the pizzeria:

"We spent all summer in hot and sweaty barracks to learn how to properly hold five terrorists at gunpoint, only to head back to school the next week!" fumed Alex.

"Calm down, Agent 100456, you need to keep your profile down. We somehow have to keep this a secret from the school. Plus, these badges are worth having no Summer Break. We've been going to the academy every summer for four years, plus the intensive training camp in Winter and Spring Break. Now we get to have every vacation without having to worry about going back to that." Jessie explained calmly, taking a drink of her Coke. 

Alex sighed."You are right, Agent 100472. At least we are done, and our work, sweat, and blood pays off. Now we just have to find some really cute boyfriends"

As if on queue, five boys walked into the tiny pizza shop and sat in the booth facing Jessie.

"Oh my God, Alex! Turn around and tell me what you see..." Jessie whispered to her friend.

Alex turned to look, then faced Jessie." I see five gorgeous young men, around the age of I think...15. These guys would probably make very decent significant-others."

Alex decided to move to the other side of the booth next to Jessie, so she could continue staring at them. Jessie attempted to interpret what they were saying, since she got the better grade in lip-reading class at the academy.

~*~*~*~*~*~

the next booth over:

"Anybody else notice those two girls that keep staring at us?" Heero asked.

"I do." Duo replied, as he locked eyes with the blonde and waved at her. He noticed her blush and wave back. The girl with dark black hair glared at her and pulled her arm down.

~*~*~*~*~*~

the girl's booth:

"Why did you do that! He was waving at me!" Alex whispered.

"Don't you remember what the professors told you?! Don't trust anybody!" Jessie glared back.

" I wasn't trusting them! All I did was wave at the really cute guy with the long braid. Lighten up." Her friend just gave her a well-I'll-let-you-slide-this-one-time-but-don't-do-it-again look. Her nose turned up as she watched her companion scarf down 3 pieces of pepperoni pizza while she was still picking the pepperonis off of her own first piece.

"Do you have any updates about that project that we are working on?" Jessie said to her friend, who was now on her forth slice. 

"mmph. Yeah. Ya know the pilots that we are supposed to team up with at school

for another project, right?" Alex replied.

"Yeah. What about them?" Jessie asked.

"Well, we are scheduled to meet them in front of the dorm entrance at school on the first day, right after the welcoming dinner." Alex said. 

"Gotcha. That's the day after tomorrow. Are you done yet? We need to head back to the apartment to get our "duffel bags".{a/n: they had already moved their other stuff into the dorm room}

"Yeah. I'm finished. Let's get the bill and head home." Alex answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~

at the guy's booth:

" Any news about the undercover agents who are helping with the mission?" Trowa asked. 

"Yeah. I got a confirming e-mail for the place and time of our meeting." Wufei replied.

"Alright, let's get back to the safe house. We need to make sure we have everything." Quatre said, laying down enough cash to pay for the food and tip.

~*~*~*~*~*~

at the safe house; Heero's bedroom:

"Heero, where are the agents' portfolios?" Wufei asked.

"Here, on the laptop." he replied.

The five boys crowded around the small screen, Duo reading the info out loud.

"Name, Harnes, Alexandra; age, 14; ethnic, Italian; eye color, blue-green; hair color, blonde; height, 5"1'; agent no.100456.other: contact lenses." he read. 

Then Trowa began to read the other girl's profile." Name, Chin, Jessica; age, 14; ethnic, Chinese; eye color, dark brown; hair color, black; height, 5" 2'. other: glasses. Hn."

"This is great! Two girl agents our age!" Duo laughed, but stopped as Heero glared at him. "It's a joke, Heero. You know that you are my one true love."

"Ugh, please, Maxwell. Don't make me sick." Wufei retorted, reaching for the Kleenex box on the nightstand.

Quatre, who had been munching on cheeto puffs, reached under the bed to pick up one he dropped. He pulled out a set of handcuffs, whip, and a tube with gel in it. His eyes went wide, and he sat up straight in bed. Trowa looked at him with concern. 

"What is it, Little One?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just found some of Heero's sex toys."Quatre said, knowing that Heero was about to break his nose. With that comment, Wufei and Trowa hopped off of the bed. Quatre joined him, and he and his koibito ran out of the room with Heero and Duo on their tail. Trowa slammed the door just as Heero ran into it.

"What did you see, Quatre?" Duo asked through the door.

"All I saw was handcuffs, lubricant, and a whip. Would you like to borrow some chains, too?" and with that, he broke down into a fit of giggles, with Trowa sitting on the bed smirking at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

at the Midtown Apartment complex, room 104:

"Are you ready to go?" Alex asked, making sure her laptop was turned off.

"Yep, I'm just gonna miss this place a bit, though." Jessie replied.

"Don't worry, we'll be back next summer." Alex reassured, looking out of their front windows surveying the city of Wahington D.C. The two girls threw theri bags over their shoulders and walked out the door, locking it behind them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

after the welcoming dinner, outside of the dorm house:

"Where the hell are they?" Duo asked, getting agitated. 

"Calm down, Duo. They will be here soon. I don't think they wouldn't show up on purpose. Plus, we are kinda early." Quatre reassured his friend."Ok, here they come now!"

"'Bout time!" Duo, muttered.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

ALONG FOR THE RIDE

chapter 2

"Those are the guys from the pizzeria!" Alex whispered excitedly to her companion, who was now staring into the face of a handsome young man with bright green eyes and long, brown bangs covering one side of his face. 'Wow.' she thought to herself. 'too bad I can tell that he's taken.' 

Jessie took a good look at each of her new teammates, and quickly assessed their ethnic origin, age, and a general idea of how they fight. She glanced over at Alex, who was standing next to her, and knew that she was also trying to get any information she could on just the boys' looks alone.

"Hi! My name is Alexandra, and this is my friend and roommate, Jessica. But you may call us Alex and Jessie." she said.

"Starting from the left: Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Quatre Rebarba Winner, and I am Heero Yuy. May we talk inside?" Heero said.

"Uh, sure. We can speak alone in our dorm room." Alex said, as Heero opened the door and let Jessie lead the way. 

The group headed to the fifth floor, where they walked through three long hallways lined with doors and dimly lit. They finally stopped at room 111, and Alex put the key card in, unlocking it. 

"Our room is to the right of yours," Duo noted," and Trowa and Quatre's is to the left. Wufei is right across from you." 

"Good. We can get a hold of each other easily then." Jessie replied, plopping down into a chair. Wufei, Heero, and Duo got a couch, while Trowa and Quatre sat down on the loveseat. Alex pulled up a beanbag.

"Okay, my serial number is 100456, and I work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. I am agent Harnes." Alex said, and she pulled out her badge and let Heero examine it.

" I am agent Chin, and my code number is 100472. Here is my ID." Jessie handed her badge to Trowa. 

"This is relevant." Heero said, giving back the ID.

"Hn." Trowa did the same.

Duo wanted to have some fun, and the best way he knew how to do this was a prank. 

"Do you have any drinks?" he asked Alex. 

"Oh, yeah. Anybody else want anything since I want to get a coke myself?" she asked.

"I'll go with you." Jessie replied, standing up and following her friend out to the kitchenette down the hall.

As soon as they left, Duo stood up and ran to the entertainment system and placed something very small into the fake flower arrangement on top of the T.V.

"What did you do?" Wufei asked Duo, giving him a suspicious glare.

"Oh, nothing." Duo replied, giving his companion a wink.

"Duo...you are going to give them a bad impression of us all!" Quatre hissed, getting up to see what Duo had done to the two girl's poor silk flowers. But he was interrupted when Trowa coughed, he quickly sat down just as Alex bounded into the room with a tray full of drinks. 

"Alrighty, here are the drinks: we got coke, sprite, mountain dew....what?!" Alex said, seeing Duo grinning at her. 

" Oh, may I use your bathroom, please?" he said, putting on his best innocent face.

"Sure. It's in the bedroom." Jessie said, wondering what this funny guy with the long hair was up to.

"Thanks." he replied.

While he walked through their bedroom, he planted another one of his devices in the framed picture on the wall just left of the bathroom door.

"Perfect." he muttered, grinning to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

the next day: first official day of school:

Jessie waited tapping her foot while Alex rushed around the room trying to put her shoes on while holding a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Will you please hurry up?!" Jessie muttered, watching her roomate trip and fall flat on her butt.

"Ow! I'm done, let's go!" Alex said, as she picked herself up and smoothed out her school uniform. "Did you check the boys' schedule?"

"Yes, Alex, for the last time! They have all of our classes!" Jessie snapped, glancing at her watch as she threw her backpack over her shoulders. Jessie let Alex rush out before her, still holding her toast as she locked the door. 

"I wonder if Heero has this much trouble getting Duo up..." Jessie murmured to herself as she and her companion started headed down the hall to the stairway.

~*~*~*~*~*~

in Duo and Heero's dorm room:

"Duo! We'll be late if you don't get your lazy ass out of bed!" Heero growled, balancing the bucket of cold water over his head.

"mph, Heero. I need my beauty...ARRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!" Duo shrieked, as Heero dumped the bucket onto him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

the dorm hallway:

Jessie and Alex stopped dead in their tracks as a loud piercing scream echoed through the hallway.

"What the hell was that?!" Jessie said, scanning the hall.

"It came from behind us....actually, from Duo and Heero's room!"Alex answered, doing an about-face and running towards room 112, with Jessie right behind.

"Heero, Duo, what's wrong?" Alex said as she banged on the door.

"Open up! Who screamed?!" Jessie said as she tried to bust the door down.

~*~*~*~*~*~

in the dorm room:

"Shit, Duo, now everyone in the whole school is going to come break down the door!" Heero growled as he heard Alex and Jessie finally pull out the screws in the hinges and enter the living room.

"What the hell are you two doing?!!" Jessie yelled, noting Duo's wet half-naked body in bed, with a fully dressed Heero standing over him with a scowl on his face.

"Put the guns away, no one is being attacked." Heero said flatly.

"Except me!" Duo shot back, wringing out his long dripping hair.

Jessie and Alex, who had their guns held up and safety's off, shoved them back into their holsters under their long skirts{a/n: think Ms. Congeniality}

"He wouldn't get up." Heero answered calmly,"so I took drastic measures."

"I remember when my mom used to do that to me..." Alex flashbacked, staring at the ceiling."It was not the most pleasant of experiences, I might add."

"God damnit, Heero, can you at least get me a towel or something?!" Duo yelled, shivering from the cold ice water that had soaked through the sheets.

"You guys are funny, but we only have 15 minutes to get to the school, which is a mile away from here." Jessie said, picking her backpack up and pulling Alex to the door. "Meet ya in home room."

The two girls ran downstairs, and unlocked the gate to the bike garage. Their prized possessions, their two Harley Davidson's, sat in a corner, gleaming in the light.

"Oh, shit! Did you refill the gas tanks, 'cause I sure didn't!" Alex swore, checking her fuel gage.

"I didn't, either." Jessie said, slightly amused at how much bad luck they had run into in just the first hour of the first day of school.

Duo and Heero came into the garage and saw that the girls were standing forlornly around two very expensive looking motorcycles.

"Need rides?" Heero said, noticing Alex's fuel gage at empty.

"Are you psychic or something?" Alex asked, already heading over to him.

"Hn."

The two pilots walked over to two other motorcycles, except these were Suzuki's.

"Hop on, Alex." Duo said, patting the seat behind his. Jessie got on behind Heero, and they sped off to the campus.

TBC

pleez review! we live for the reviews! The next chapter might be yaoi, so don't read if you don't go of that kinda stuff!

luvs,

HeeroMaxwell100 and Nanashi100


	3. Chapter 3

ALONG FOR THE RIDE

chapter 3

WARNING!!!!!

YAOI, 1X2, 3X4

a/n: sorry that this story is coming along so slowly, but after the first day, everything will go along quicker! thanx for your patience!

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ms. Harmes, Ms. Chin. You're late." the teacher, Mrs. Kirjack, said. The two girls sheepishly took seats in the back. "You, too, boys? Take a seat while I mark you tardy." 

"Screw her, I don't give a rat's ass about what she thinks." Jessie whispered to Alex, who was sitting next to her. Alex snickered, but quickly disguised it as a cough when Mrs. K turned to glare at her.

"Welcome to the first day of Global Studies. My name is Mrs. Kirjack, but you may call me Mrs. K. We will be taking a visual tour of our planet, and learn about it's people, landforms, and ways of using the local..blah blah blah...."

Trowa zoned the droning of the teacher out as he looked over to his left. Quatre was hanging on her every word...and was he taking notes?!? 'Incredible.' Trowa thought. "I don't know why that turns me on.' 

Quatre, finishing his notes, glanced over at his koibito. He was staring dead at him. The blonde squirmed, and gave Trowa a why-are-you-looking-at-me-like-that look that made Trowa blush slightly and turn to face the teacher. 'What is he up to?' Quatre thought, blushing.

Meanwhile, Wufei was sitting in the corner, was being annoyed by a very talkative girl. 'Women.' he thought to himself. ' I am going to start a campaign to sew every females' mouth shut.'

The next thing that Mrs. K said caught everyone's attention. " Many of you have been at Lakewood Park Academy for many years, but this year we have five new additions to the gifted team..."she motioned for the five young men to stand and come to the front of the classroom. " Please give a warm welcome to Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and....Wuffie(?) Chang?" she looked at the Asian boy at the end of the line begin to get a little angry. "Did I mispronounce that? Please correct me." Mrs. K added, seeing that Trowa had to restrain Wufei. 

"My honorable name is Wu-Fei Chang, the last remaining member of the dragon clan. Do not say my honorable name wrong, onna." Wufei said, glaring at Mrs. K.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of first period went by smoothly enough. There were a few times that Duo would yell out with no warning, which was because Heero had been pinching him. Duo would shout,"Ouch!" or "Damnit!" while everyone else was filling out their information cards. All heads turned to him, and he just waved at them. 

"Why did you do that, Heero?" Alex asked the stoic pilot.

"He was playing footsy with that blonde over there." he replied.

Alex repeated all of this to Jessie, who burst into giggles along with her friend. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

at lunch:

"What a day, and now we get to go back to the room and rest." Duo said, setting his tray down and digging in. 

"You gave each teacher the worst time in the whole entire career, and this is just the first day!" Quatre said, brandishing his plastic spork at Duo.

"Woman!" Wufei said to Alex.

"Man!" Alex replied.

"What is this on my tray?!"

"It is commonly referred to as 'meat loaf.' They will be serving shrimp scampi on Fridays only." Alex replied, giving Wufei a carefree grin.

"Ok, Wufei. Our names are....A-l-e-x, and J-e-s-s-i-e. Get it right or we will be forced to pummel you into the concrete." Jessie looked at the Chinese man sitting across from her at the table, and poked him with her plastic fork. "Get it?"

"Whatever." Wufei answered, rubbing the spot on his arm where Jessie had poked him.

A girl walked by the table, and flipped her hair as she sauntered past Trowa. 

"You see that girl?" Alex asked the boys, motioning towards the blonde. They all nodded, and Alex went on. "She is the granddaughter of Howard Carpathia. Don't get in her way, because he is a high-ranking OZ officer." 

"He is our target in the mission." Duo stated, pulling out a long printed form from his backpack.

"Idiot! Don't show that in public!" Wufei hissed at him, shoving it into his own pack. "We don't want spies seeing it and blowing our cover. You should know that, you were a spy."

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

in the dorm hall:

Jessie headed toward her dorm room when she noticed that Duo and Heero's door was open. 'Heero certainly isn't there, he took Alex to get gas for our bikes' she thought, opening the door some more.' Good thing that Duo is in. I need to give him back his science book.'

What she saw surprised her, but then she reminded herself that this was Duo that she was dealing with. He had his computer up and running, while a big mass of tangled wires was sitting next to it. Jessie jumped when Duo laughed and wolf-whistled at the scene on the computer screen. She all of a sudden had an urge to kill Duo when she saw that Alex and herself were what he was viewing. It was a video of them playing their game of Twister before going to bed. In the past, when one or both of them couldn't sleep, they would play games until they were too exhausted to reach the beds. And the night before junior high started was a favorite time to play a game.

Duo watched as both girls on the video tried not to get tangled while they put their right hands on green. Jessie had on a short, sleeveless night gown, while Alex was wearing boxers and a low tank top. Every time the girls' shifted their position, their clothing would hike up a bit. Duo was about to get a cheap thrill when Jessie pulled the main plug to the computer out.

Just then, Heero and Alex walked into the room. 

"We got enough gas to go back and....what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Jessie had Duo shoved up against the wall, with him apologizing over and over while she had her fist balled up and pulled back, ready to hit him dead in the face.

Alex ran to Jessie and restrained her from hitting Duo. Jessie struggled, but Heero forced her to let go of Duo's braid. 

"Why did you attack him?" Heero asked. Jessie just pointed to the plug that had been disconnected. He pushed it into the socket, and watched the video on the screen. Alex was infuriated and ran over to hit the braided boy sitting in the corner. She pulled him up so that he was dangling by his braid, and she ran her fist into his stomach. 

"Why the hell did you hide a fuckin' camera in our bedroom?! That is the most sanctified place to a girl! Why I oughta...LET GO LET GO!!"Alex yelled as Heero wrapped his arms around her waist and forcefully pried her off of Duo before she beat him until he was comatose. He was catching his breath as Heero picked him up and locked him in the bathroom. Then he talked with the girls. 

"I will put him on restriction for a month." he said.

"Restriction from what?!" Alex said, not getting the picture.

"From any physical interaction with me." Heero replied, smirking as Alex's and Jessie's eyes went saucer-like.

"oooooooooooh." Alex muttered, slowly walking back to her room.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Along for the Ride

chapter 4

a/n: uh, we know we said that there was going to be a yaoi in the last chapter, but we kinda forgot about it, so now we have moved it to chapter 4. Gomen!

we don't own jack blah blah blah and all that good stuff.

yaoi(1x2, 3x4, 5xOC)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Alex was totally exhausted. It was ten o'clock at night, and she had been up for two hours finishing homework. She dropped her pencil, finally done with all of the algebra. Footsteps were heard as Jessie trudged into the living room of their first-class dorm. "You done yet?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Jessie had finished her work and hour ago. 

"Yeah, I just took way too much time on that essay we had to write. I'll go to bed in five minutes." Alex replied, stacking her papers and putting them in their respective folders. She headed for the bathroom.

As midnight approached, both girls slept soundly as their partners, the gundam pilots, were up and wide-awake in the next room, staring at a small lit up screen. 

"So, what exactly is our mission objective?" Duo asked, head resting on Heero's shoulder. 

"There is an OZ executive that lives nearby. He has major influential authority in the United States Government. Let's say he knows a guy who knows a guy that pretty much owns the U.S. military." Heero replied, typing furiously on his laptop as the others in the room took notes. Quatre looked over at Wufei, who was staring into nothingness. 

"Wufei, what's up?" he asked, concern in his bright blue eyes. Wufei looked at him, and he gave a 'nevermind' wave in his direction. 'This is boring, I wish Alex or that Jessie was here.' he thought, eyes immediately going blank.

"Wufei! Pay attention to the mission, this one has the future of America on the line." Heero said, obviously annoyed with his companions' lack of interest. Trowa glanced in the Chinese boy's direction. 

"What do you think is the matter with him, Little One?" he asked, arm going around the blonde Arabian's waist, pulling him into a hug.

"I believe he is in love." Quatre answered, grinning at Trowa's shocked expression. "And if my uchuu no kokoro is right, then it's with one of our two new lady friends." the blonde said, smile widening at Wufei. Trowa couldn't stop snickering at that comment, and he laughed harder when Wufei gave him a clueless look.

~*~*~*~*~*~

after school the next day:

Jessie was alone as she walked through the corridor to her and Alex's dorm. She had had a very harsh day at school, and the only thing she wanted right now, was to plop down on her bed and take a long nap...and a camera. For she had just happened to witness the ever-so justified Chang Wufei singing Lil' Kim's part in Lady Marmalade, while dressed only in boxers in front of his mirror. Taking this as a blackmailing opportunity, she slowly unlocked her door and opened it without making a sound, and grabbed her disposable camera from the table. She crept out of the dorm, and took a picture of him. The noise made him stop, and head towards the door. Wufei opened it to see Jessie holding a camera, looking guilty. She gave a quick smile and a 'buh bye' before running down the hall. Wufei chased her, cursing in Chinese, and clad only in boxers. Jessie turned around several times and snapped shots of him half-naked and running down the dorm hall in a fit of embarrassment and anger. Just as she headed toward the front door, a group of five people sealed her in. Frantic, she hid behind Trowa and Quatre, who had been in the front of the bunch. Then Wufei rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. He turned beet red and ran back up the stairs, faster than he came down.

"What the Hell was that all about?!" Duo said, in between fits of giggles, while Alex clung to Quatre for support as she tried to stop laughing. Heero wiped the smirk off of his face and headed upstairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

In the girl's dorm:

"So, what is the plan for our project, guys?" Alex asked, while Jessie pulled out a manila folder. "We got a whole bunch of info on this Carpathia fellow. He is well known in the area. His cover as an OZ pawn is a law enforcement officer. Ironic, huh?" Alex said, passing around pictures and profiles of a man who looked in his mid-60, gray hair, brown eyes, and a rough face. "Here are all of his police records, criminal records, and college portfolio. Anything ya want on him, I got." she finished, sorting through a large stack of papers in front of her.

"What we have to do is infiltrate the man's house, which of course, is heavily guarded. He has a contract with a Nicolas Carey, the man who can do pretty much anything with the U.S. Military, to pay him for weapons for OZ. This contract must be somehow altered. We are waiting for mission reports on when we shall leave." Trowa said, giving the girls printouts with objectives on it. 

Jessie sighed. Sometimes, she wished she had a regular life at a regular school with regular friends.

She could see Wufei, who stayed in a corner because of his previous embarrassment, staring at her. She grinned to herself, and collected back the pictures. 

(a/n:all of the following conversation between Wufei and Jessie is in Cantonese, so no other person in the room can understand anything, not even Heero^_*)

"It is a dishonor to blackmail me." Wufei muttered in Chinese, loud enough for Jessie to hear. Fortunately, Jessie could speak Chinese.

"You idiot, this is America. No one cares about honor anymore." she replied. Wufei glared. " I notice you looking at my friend, and I can tell that you like her. So here's the deal. I won't show the pictures, if you ask her out on a date."

Wufei's eyes widened, and everyone who was listening to the conversation stared at him. He wiped the surprised expression off of his face. "Now." Jessie warned in Chinese, brandishing the photo package that she had retrieved from her purse. Wufei got up and pulled Alex out of the room. 'Alex should agree, I know she likes him.' Jessie thought, enjoying blackmail.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Were are they goin'?! What did you guys just say in that language? Tell me!" Duo said, getting frustrated.

"What we said is confidential." Jessie said, tugging on his braid.

After five minutes, Alex and Wufei came back in, Alex looking smug, and Wufei looking mock angry. But Jessie could tell that he was satisfied with the big lip gloss kiss on his cheek. 'Enough of this distraction, though. We need to get down to business.'

~*~*~*~*~*~

that night:

"Wufei asked me on a date! I don't know what you said in whatever language you were talkin', but thanks!" Alex glomped her friend, giving her a bear hug that almost squeezed her comatose. "Aaak! Alex, you're...suffocating...me...!" Jessie gasped, trying to pry her friend off.

"Sorry, Jess! I'm gonna go tell Duo!" and with that, she was out the door and down the hall. But when she knocked on the door, no one answered. She knocked again, and there was no response. Alex jiggled the handle, and found it mysteriously unlocked. She crept through to the living room, and turned on the light. Neither duo nor Heero was there, but noises came out of the other room, so, being a creature of curiosity, Alex went to check it out. She didn't need to turn on the light, because frankly, she didn't want to. The moonlight illuminated the bed, where two bodies were intertwined and moving. Alex, certainly not expecting this, pinched her nose, which had started bleeding. She backed out of the room, turned off the living room light, and closed the door. Jessie was surprised when Alex ran in the room, blood dripping out of her nose. "They were in bed." she said, reaching for the tissues. "Oh, so they were asleep. You didn't wake them up, did you?" Jessie said, "We have a big day tomorrow."

"Oh, no. I didn't wake them up. They were very conscious and active, veery active." Alex whispered, on the verge of busting into giggling fits. Jessie finally got it. "Ooooooooo. So I was right! They WERE gay! Pay up!" Alex shoved a twenty into her friend's hand. 

"What's so big about tomorrow?" Alex asked, sitting down with a coke. 

"I got a fax from FBI HQ. We leave to carry out the mission tomorrow."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Along for the Ride  
  
chapter 5  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was midnight. The black van pulled silently into a small patch of woods. Quatre stayed in the driver's seat, keeping the engine on for a quick getaway. The other six teens disembarked, and crept towards the Victorian-style manor that was the Carpathia' residence.  
Duo led the group to the two wooden doors leading down to the basement. He picked the locks open with a silver bobby pin. The rebel teens worked their way through the basement and up to the stairway, leading to the rest of the household. With each of them donning a pair of night-vision goggles, they made a single file line up the stairs, waiting for the right time to open the door and sneak in.   
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Jessie, Alex and Wufei froze as two guards walked to the door, speaking with muffled voices through the solid oak. "Don't know what that old fool's so uptight about...wonder what's worth protecting' so much..." one guard said, but the man was cut off by the stares of six young and obviously angry kids when he opened the door. The two guards were so surprised that they didn't fight back when Heero, who had been in the front, tugged both of them down to the basement floor and knocked them unconscious. He and Trowa quickly used their uniforms to disguise themselves, and they walked through the vast kitchen hall.   
"Coast clear." Trowa murmured, ushering them into the study. There was another guard asleep at the desk, but Wufei pulled a judo number on him before he could even wake up. The guard fell to the floor.  
"Smooooooth." Alex whispered, playfully whapping her friend on the shoulder. He just smirked, and followed Jessie over to the bookshelf.   
"Hey, if this is anything like movies, there could be a hidden chamber behind this shelf!" Jessie said intelligently, pulling odd books or statues off of the wall. Alex leaned on a waist high limestone sculpture of a tiger. A loud *click* echoed through the room, and the statue sunk into the floor, making Alex fall. "Eep!" she cried. Wufei helped her up and gave her a reproving look. Duo, who had been sitting on the desk, yelped as the large mahogany table also disappeared into the floor, revealing a tunnel. Heero looked at Jessie, who opened her mouth to say something, when Duo stopped her.   
"You were mistaken." he smiled, and winked at her. Trowa strode toward the hole in the floor and lowered himself into it, holding on to the foot holes in the tunnel. Everyone followed suit.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Alex looked around, awed, at the large, Batman Cave-like lair. It looked like they were well under the ground surface, and she didn't doubt it because of the endless tunnel they had climbed down. As they walked down a hallway that Wufei had discovered, they came upon a room that closely resembled a working office. People rushed to and fro delivering and receiving stacks of papers. Other people were talking non-stop on phones, and if Jessie weren't 100% sure that the man who owned this house wasn't helping OZ take over the U.S., she would have thought that she was having a very weird dream. But hey, for all she knew she was. Trowa walked up to her and gave Jessie a good hard pinch on the arm.  
"OW!" she cried. "What the hell was that for?!?" she hissed at the Heavyarms pilot.   
"Thought you might have needed that." he gave her the smallest trace of a smile, and then stared ahead to the room at the end of the hall.   
Heero kept them in the shadows of the cave/hallway, and he pulled out his gun. Duo covered his back and cocked his own semi-automatic.   
"WHERE IS CARPATHIA?!" Heero yelled as he boldly walked into the office room, pointing his gun straight at the ceiling and firing. Duo rushed out of the hallway and grabbed a frantic-looking woman who had tried to escape the frenzy Heero had created.   
"You heard him. Take us to your leader."  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
The group, now including one of Carpathia's transcriptions, walked through a hallway that was in the very back of the office room. She shakily pointed to a door, and Heero, who had a gun pointed to the back of her head, opened it, leading her in. An aging man sat in a large, leather swivel chair. He had his gray hair neatly parted. He seemed to be about 5' 4", with broad shoulders and hairy arms. He didn't look a bit startled that six teenagers wearing all black and one of his trembling subordinates who had a gun at her head had just invaded his office. In fact, he seemed to have been waiting for them.  
"Ah, the cavalry has finally arrived," Mr. Carpathia smiled. " welcome to my humble undercover base. I believe that you know what this base is here for and it's purpose?" All nodded heads in agreement.   
"Cut to the chase." Duo said, kinda ticked that this guy, whose office and staff were obviously being held up didn't seem to give a rat's ass.   
"You were expected, and you won't leave this fortress alive. We have the executioners waiting for you in the adjacent chamber. Are you ready to meet them?" Carpathia smiled, and secretly pressed the security button on the bottom of his desk drawer. Guards immediately filed in, and separated the boys from the girls. Heero was the first to break free, and he took out the soldiers subduing his colleagues, except the two girls. Heero pulled the other three boys out of the room, much to the disagreement of everyone else. "Heero, are you crazy!?" Duo had yelled, being yanked by his koibito out of the room.   
"Alex! Jessie!" Wufei and Quatre said, before they disappeared into the hallway.  
"Let them go!" Carpathia yelled after the two other guards who had tried to follow them. "They will be intercepted, anyway, we have these two..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Let. Us. Go!" Alex screamed as she struggled fiercely with the two men restraining her. "I'll kill you!" she yelled, kicking and tossing her head left and right. Jessie stayed silent, but looked murderous. 'i know they did that to save the mission. but i still feel betrayed and abandoned.'   
"Well, well, well, young ladies. What a predicament you are in. Your little partners-in-crime abandon you?" Carpathia sneered, slapping Jessie soundly across the cheek. She still remained silent, showing no emotion. "You little bitches. Did you actually think you both could win? Right now I am slowly handing over the American Military to OZ! And there is nothing you two "little girls" can do about it..." Carpathia chuckled and pinched the Chinese girl's cheek, leaving a red mark.  
The Oz general turned around and strode over to Alex. She, however, was glaring at the man with contempt. She reared back and spit in his face. Carpathia wiped off his cheek and then slapped her, and white hot tears spilled over her cheeks. "You mother fucking bastard..."she managed to whisper before he knocked her unconscious.  
  
TBC  
  
well, what did ya think?! Gomen it took so long for us to post this chapter, school just started and we're being overloaded with homework. Pleez review, flames accepted(but not flames for yaoi, because you were warned before.) thanx!^________________^   
HeeroMaxwell100 and Nanashi100   



	6. Chapter 6

****

Along for the Ride Chapter 6  
HeeroMaxwell100+Nanashi100  
category: humor/action  
rating: pg-13  
  
HM+N hey, sorry it has taken so long for us to upload this chapter. School just started back up, and we are being overloaded. *sigh* on with the story. we hope to be finishing it soon.  
~@~  
Our hearfelt condolences and prayers go out to the victims and families of those diceased in the 9/11/01 attack on America. We will keep you in our hearts forever.  
~@~  
we're gonna interrupt the fic to have a little memorial for those who were injured   
or killed in the terrorist attack on Tuesday. We've decided to post our nation's an  
them here, and while you read through it and listen to it in your head, please take a  
moment to think about the many lives lost or forever changed by the cowardly   
attack on our great nation. Justice will be served for those many many people on   
the planes that were hijacked, in the Pentagon when the plane rammed into it, and   
the people in or around the WTC towers when the two airplanes hit them and made   
them collapse. Pray for their souls and for the people they left behind.   
~@~  
Oh say can you see   
by the dawn's early light  
what so proudly we hail   
at the twilight's last gleaming  
whose broad stripes and bright stars   
through the perilous fight  
for the ramparts we watched   
were so gallantly streaming  
and the rocket's red glare   
the bombs bursting in air  
gave proof through the night   
that our flag was still there  
oh say does that star-spangled  
banner yet wave  
o'er the land of the free  
and the home of the brave  
~@~  
thank you, now back to the fic^-^  
~@~  
disclaimer: don't own jack except our two original characters, dont sue us.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Alex slowly came to in another room. Jessie was tied to a chair next to her, her face unnervingly calm. Alex took in surroundings. They were in a cell, and a tall, young man was sitting in a chair across from them with a box full of torture devices a his feet. "Welcome back, young lady. I need to ask you a few questions..." he said, as he stood up and reached in the box for a pair of handcuffs. He untied her from the chair and handcuffed her hands in front of her. Then he wrenched Alex up and threw her to the wall where a metal hook hung six feet off the wall. He lifted her fatigued body up until she hung from it facing the wall. He grabbed another pair of cuffs and did the same to Jessie, who didn't struggle. The guard grabbed a knife and tore the backs of their black shirts off. "Answer the question correctly and you won't get hurt." He sneered.   
"What organization do you work for?" The man asked.   
"The International Organization of Smelly Hamsters..."Alex scoffed, but she was quieted by the sting of a whip that tore across her exposed back. Jessie gave her best friend a look of concern and pulled her head back far enough to see the small line of blood drawn from Alex. 'So this is what all of those beatings in training camp were for...so we were hardened enough not to blab the FBI secrets.' she thought, knowing her own whipping would be soon.   
"Damn bitch! Tell me who you work for!!" The angry guard yelled, yanking the tired girl's blonde hair back roughly.   
"Why the hell would I tell you?!" she retorted, earning her another lashing. Criss-cross blood streaks now adorned her back. She fought back the urge to shriek. Her feet dangled fifteen inches off of the floor and she kicked wildly.   
"Now you better talk or you're gonna get the beating of your life. So who do you work for, what is your purpose, and who are your allies in crime??"  
"We work for Publix, our purpose is to do the Macarena on the moon, and our allies are Santa Claus, God, and the Easter Bunny." Alex gritted as she prepared for many new scars. And they came one after the other until she almost passed out from blood loss. Jessie was getting more worried about her friend with every beating. Finally, Alex turned her head with a lot of effort towards her life friend and gave her the best smile she could manage. 'love you' she mouthed just before the next blow knocked her out cold.   
"Alex!" Jessie screamed as she lost her cool and yanked hard against the metal cuffs holding her to the hook. She put her feet on the wall and walked up it, then detaching herself from the menacing iron hook. She caught the man off guard, who stepped back a few feet. Turning to Alex, she lifted her until she was clear of the hook. Then Jessie hefted her over her shoulder, racing to the door. But she was beaten to it.   
The door was blown in and Jessie was knocked on her back, sending Alex sprawling across the floor to the torture guard's feet. He grinned at Jessie, who looked back horror-stricken as the guard raised another weapon, a semi-automatic pistol, directly at the vulnerable body beneath him. Jessie glanced at the door, where she could see the guys come back to the rescue. With split second reactions, she dove to cover Alex just as the armed guard pulled the trigger.   
~*~*~*~*~  
Cliffy! sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one is almost done. ^____^ we're busting our asses trying to get this done. Pleez review! be gentil! we're new at this!!!!  
HeeroMaxwell100+Nanashi100  



	7. Chapter 7

****

Along for the Ride   
Chapter 7  
HeeroMaxwell100+Nanashi100  
category: humor/action  
rating: pg-13  
  
a/n: wow! another chapter in the same week! that's a new record for us, we move like "three legged constipated turtles" as our teacher says. well, we hope this is one of the last chapters, if not the last. we do this as we go along, we have done zero planning on this story(as you can tell) well, enjoy! ja!  
  
Along for the Ride Chapter 7  
  
Jessie woke up to the sickening smell of a sterile hospital and the sound of a heart monitor. Sitting next to her bed was Alex, who had on the same hospital robe she was wearing, and was quietly dozing. Jessie could make out the lump of the heavy bandages that wrapped all the way around her chest and abdomen to the small of her back. And standing guard over her was her IV poll, where blood and some medicine dripped into her wrist. Jessie noticed that her hand was being held tightly by Alex, and had barely visible tears stains down her pale cheeks. On the other side of her sitting in chairs were five tired and sleeping guys keeping vigil over her. Jessie attempted to sit up but let out a hoarse cry at the pain in her back of her abdomen. Heero and the others awoke to her whining. Alex woke up and stared groggily at her friend. Then her brain turned on and she squeezed Jessie's hand painfully hard. She leaned over and gingerly hugged her friend around the neck, careful of both of their injuries. Jessie sat up with the help of Trowa and Heero, and Duo started talking.  
"Hey, we were so worried about you. Alex just woke up a few hours ago, and she insisted that we bring her to your room. She couldn't walk so we carried her. Anyway, I guess you want to know what happened after you got shot, huh?"  
"Um, yeah, I would like to know that." Jessie said, placing her hands over the heavy wounds in her back and front. The bullet must have gone totally through her stomach.   
"Well, when we got in, we saw you dive to cover 'Lex and you got shot in your lower back. Of course you passed out seconds after that, but that was probably better for you. The dude that shot ya didn't last very long, 'cause Trowa pulled out his gun and shot the guy dead before he hit the floor. Wufei picked up 'Lex and Trowa got you. Boy there was so much blood, 'specially from girly-girl over here. She had to have two transfers of blood. Anyways, we barely got out without getting' caught, and poor Q almost had a heart attack when he saw you girls. He did 110 from the Carpathia house to this hospital, but even then you both were going fast. We thought we would loose you both...." Duo faltered and had to wait a second before he could continue. "Ya shoulda seen Wu-Man, he was crying like a little baby for ya." Wufei turned red and mumbled something like,"I had something in my eyes..."   
"The press wants to interview you two. Oh, we destroyed the base while you distracted the boss." Heero said, the smallest trace of a smile on his lips. Duo leaned on his shoulder and closed his eyes.   
"This is one mission I'm afraid I won't forget for a long time." Duo sighed, reaching over to mess up the girls' hair. "We leave to go back to Japan tomorrow." he said quietly.  
"Oh, no. I am gonna miss all of you so much."Alex said, looking over at the five young men that she had grown to love.   
"Yeah, me, too. You guys have changed our lives." Jessie whispered.   
~*~*~*~*~  
the next day outside of the hospital  
"Waaaa! I'm gonna miss you soooooo much!!!" Alex whined, as she and Duo shared a fierce bear hug. Each gundam pilot and agent received their hugs from each other as they packed to go their separate ways. Jessie was most despondent with the separation of her and Trowa, who had acted like a loving big brother.   
Both of the girls(plus Quatre and Duo) had tears in their eyes as they said their goodbyes, not to see each other until Christmas. Wufei promised that when they came back to visit during Christmas, if there were no important missions, he would give Alex that date he had been blackm...I mean, the date that he had promised her. She gave him another kiss on the cheek when he and the others had loaded their few items into the charter bus they had rented. Trowa was already in the driver's seat as a congress ion of cars and TV vans pulled into the hospital parking lot. As Heero had promised, the press showed up right before the guys were gonna leave, and they crowded around the two girls outside of the bus.  
"Agent Harnes! Agent Chin! Would you answer a few questions?"  
"Yeah, ok."   
"Were you responsible for the exposer of the underground OZ facility that was bent on commandeering the U.S. military?"  
"No, ma'm. We were just along for the ride. "  
  
a/n: FINISHED!!! WOOHOO!!!! thank God, we were getting really frustrated with all of this waste of time. well, we hope you enjoyed it, we surely did writing it(even though it has taken afew months) Ja ne minna!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
